The convenience of a home that responds intelligently to the owner's needs and desires at the click of a button has long been a dream of technology enthusiasts. Every year that dream is coming closer to reality with purpose-built smart devices for the home that communicate over networks with computers and smart phones. Lights turn themselves off when the owner is away, media controllers download entertainment automatically, and all of it may be connected to the home network, and, in some cases, the greater Internet. By engaging in targeted Internet communications, these purpose-built smart devices may automatically download updates, retrieve environmental data, and/or receive remote control communications
Unfortunately, any device that is connected to a network may be exposed to malware. This has been seen with desktop computers, smart phones, and even pacemakers. As the number of purpose-built devices on home networks increase, so may the number of standardized malware targets. While traditional security systems such as router firewalls may provide some protection against attacks, once a purpose-built device has been infected with and/or reconfigured by malware, traditional systems may provide limited protection. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting abnormal behavior of networked devices.